Rightful Heir
by Vulcangohan
Summary: Imagine a world where Goku didn't hit his head as a child, and took over Earth. In such a world, Vegeta decided to take Earth as his own, and enslave the humans. Vulcan and Vegeta spar, with Vegeta having secret plans...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--

Two metal balls hurtled through space from the only area of the north galaxy that the iron grip of the Saiyan Empire didn't reach. One of the balls had a small round glass window, and the sigil of the Royal House of the Saiya-jin. Inside the ball, laid a large man, roughly built, with a scar on his left biceps. He wore silver and red chest armor, with a red cape attached to his shoulders. On the left breastplate was the sigil of the Royal Family. That signaled that he was not only a Saiyan but related to the royal bloodline as well. A brown tail was wrapped around the waist, and red hip guards that ran down his thighs. He wore light blue pants, and silver armored boots, the same style wrist protectors accompanied his arm.

His face was his most interesting feature. The first was the unusual dark brown hair, which might signify that he was a Demi-Saiyan, including its short nature. It was parted up the middle, and was barely half an inch in length. He had three noticeable scars: one on the left side of his neck. It was as though the maker tried to puncture his jugular.

The other ball held a young woman, with equally unusual violet hair. She might have been a Demi-Saiyan as well, her straight hair didn't betray that aspect. She was wearing similar armor to the man in the first ball, minus the royal sigil on her breastplate.

The occupants were concentrating on a task that they would soon be putting into action. She seemed more calm than he did, as his face had a look of pure determination. In his mind, he though about a day 27 years ago, that brought about this day.

--

He entered the atmosphere, and landed on one of the landing cushions. A couple of guards came out, and opened his space pod.

"Hai, Vulcan-sama, it is nice of you to visit Earth," one of the guards said as Vulcan got out.

"Today, is something supposed to happen that I wasn't told about?" Vulcan asked with a stern face.

"Y-yes sire, Vegeta plans on beginning a tournament for the humans to prove themselves to us. He hopes it to bring some form of entertainment to the planet."

Vulcan tensed at that statement. He never liked holding entire races that had very similar appearances below his own race. He based his opinions on the person, like in the case of Zarbon or Dodoria.

"You think forcing people to make a bloodbath is called entertainment? That is just a disgrace!"

"Y-y-yes Vulcan-sama, but Vegeta-sama wishes that you attend. He wishes to talk with you over certain matters."

"Alright, but first, tell me why he called me here in the first place. And don't test my patience," Vulcan stared down at the guard.

The guard stepped back, and tried to think, but couldn't get anything. "I don't know, the sire did not tell me any information about your arrival, just that you were coming, and to tell you to come to the arena. I will have some escorts take you there." The guard just looked scared out of his wits, and reached to his hip. He grabbed a communicator, and turned it on.

Vulcan turned away and stopped paying attention. He looked down to the streets of the city. There were many humans in ragged clothing, straggling around trying to clean up through slave labor.

The guard tried to get Vulcan's attention by tapping him on the shoulder, which was a bad move for him. Vulcan instinctively swung his arm backward and smashed his fist into the guard's face, breaking his nose, and fracturing his cheekbones. The guard fell to the ground holding his face. Vulcan stared down at him with a look of irritation.

"Never startle me. Understood?" Vulcan belted at the fallen guard and everyone else that was there.

"Y-y-yes s-sir Vulcan-sama, it won't happen again," the guard stammered back. "But what I was going to tell you was that your escorts are here, follow them through that door, and to Vegeta-sama's palace arena."

Vulcan followed his escorts without saying a word. He looked at them both, and learned that one of them was female, a rarity among Saiyans. He looked at her with amazement. She had long, wild black hair, wore a dark blue suit, with the normal shoulder guard armor with white gloves, and toed boots. At her hip, she had a restraining collar gun. She was pretty strong looking for a Saiyan, appearing as though she could take a few Saiyans on at once, and come out the victor. She probably could take more, but Vulcan couldn't tell at the moment.

"Excuse me miss, can I ask your name?" Vulcan asked the woman as they were walking.

"What, oh, my name is Lenora, why do you ask sire? Have I done something disrespectful?" she questioned him with a puzzled look.

"No, its just that you look like you could handle yourself in a big fight, and not a lot of female Saiyans I've seen can."

She blushed slightly, and turned away. "Thank you sire, I appreciate that."

"Good, I like a woman that can accept a compliment. Why don't you see me after the tournament today? I'm not sure where I'll be, but I'm sure Vegeta has a special place for me." Vulcan emphasized the word "special."

"Hai, sure Vulcan."

"Yeah, but when you visit, you don't have to call me by my formal name, alright?"

"Okay, um, this is the place, Vegeta is through this door."

"Thank you, I'll see you later." Vulcan opened the door, to see the short prince sitting on a throne, looking out to an arena, where spectators were screaming for something to begin. The prince turned to look at Vulcan, and then a wicked grin grew on his face.

"Welcome Vulcan, I'm glad you could come. I see that you decided to join me at the arena to watch what I hope to be a magnificent tournament. Please, sit down next to me and Kakarot, we have the best seat in the house," Vegeta welcomed Vulcan as he offered him a seat.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'd like to stand if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, I don't mind, as long as you are comfortable. I mean, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'll be fine Vegeta."

Then came the signal to begin the tournament. The tournament consisted of 32 people in two sets of brackets. Which makes for a total of 16 qualifying fights. The first fight was between a small bald headed man, and a large bear of a human that was nearly three times his size. He performed many back flips to show off his amazing agility. Then the small one leaped at the large one, and hit him with a roundhouse kick, sending the large one into the wall. Vulcan looked at this with a surprised look on his face.

Vegeta saw this reaction from Vulcan. "Yes, I see that some of these humans are much stronger than they look, especially that little one," Vegeta commented. "Kurilin is his name I believe. He stands to show that some of these human may have some potential. Don't you think so Kakarot?"

Kakarot nodded, "Humans like that one may make for good soldiers that we can exploit."

Vulcan interjected with a demand, "Why do you have to treat every other race as though they are inferior? You make them into slaves for just that reason."

"They are inferior because of their weakness, but I am trying to help them make a reputation by having this tournament. They just have to prove themselves to us," Vegeta assured Vulcan.

"Yeah, and what exactly does the winner of this tournament get?"

"They get a chance to fight an elite of my choice. If they survive, they get made into a ranked soldier."

"Humph, sounds like a death wish to me." Vulcan just crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wall, looking out towards the arena, just in time to see Kurilin snap the neck of the fat man. The crowd roared and cheered, and called for the next fight.

The next fight turned out to have another big man, although not as big as the last. His opponent was a bulk man, with an average height. The big one yelled out his name in show of quick victory, Spopovitch. The average man fell into a defensive crouch, as Spopovitch charged at him. He attempted a sweep, which didn't stop or slow Spopovitch. Spopovitch then grabbed him by both of his arms, and gave him a crushing hug.

"Die, Stiener, be a quick death, and you will not regret it," Spopovitch said. Stiener passed out from the pain, and Spopovitch let him fall to the ground. He then picked him up by his head, and smashed his head between his hands.

"Now that was interesting," Kakarot said.

"Yes, he would make an excellent soldier. He reminds me of Nappa, so large, and well built," Vegeta remarked. "All he would need is to train in my newly constructed gravity chambers." He then looked to Vulcan. "Don't you find this entertaining Vulcan? This is the reason that I asked you to come here."

"Not all that much. I only find true joy in personal fighting," Vulcan replied.

"Well, that's odd. I thought that this would be entertaining. What exactly do you want to do?"

"I want to go back to Planet Vegeta, that's what I want."

"I can't let you do that, that wouldn't be very host like me. You're my guest, what would make your stay more enjoyable, hmm?"

"I'd like a challenging fight, that would help." Vulcan looked down to the small section of elite watching the fights. "So which of your elite are you going to have me fight? Will it be the hulking Nappa? Or the sick sadistic bastard Raditz? Or even Kakarot here? Any others I'm forgetting?"

Vegeta thought for a few seconds. He didn't think Raditz would give Vulcan much of a challenge, though it would be fun to see Raditz's tactics put up against Vulcan's legendary fighting skills. Nappa fought Vulcan years ago, before Frieza put distance between the Saiyans and the Ice-jinns, and Vulcan easily took Nappa down. He wasn't sure if Nappa was now stonger than Vulcan or not. And Kakarot had been getting a lot stronger and had tactics that Vegeta thought even compared to his own. But he needed someone to kill Vulcan, after all, that was the real reason he had summoned Vulcan here.

"No, it will not be any of my elite," Vegeta decided, "as a matter of fact, I think I'll fight you." Vegeta smirked as he pondered over how he was going to kill Vulcan. He needed to take him out before he reached something that Vegeta was on the edge of himself. That and he planned on taking his father's place as leader of the Saiyans. Vulcan could complicate things. Of course, Vegeta would have to have a couple of training bouts, to judge how strong Vulcan really was.

Vulcan was surprised as he responded, "You're gonna fight me?"

Vegeta killed his smirk, "If it keeps you happy and on Earth for a week or two, then yes. Your sparring partner will be me." He kept his emotions of elation to himself.

"OK, but I need to get prepared first, where is my room?"

"I'll have one of my guards show you to your room," Vegeta raised a hand to signal for his guards to come forward. They led him out of the room, as Vegeta and Kakarot discussed Vulcan's desire for a fight.

"So Vulcan is actually becoming part of your plan for the throne?" Kakarot asked quizzically.

"Yes, sooner than I had expected." Vegeta smirked again, and watched the next fight.

Outside of Vulcan's room, Vulcan turned to the guard before he left his sight. "Excuse me, but before you leave, find the guard known as Lenora, and bring her here. We have a meeting that needs to be held ASAP."

"Hai sama, I'll be right back." The guard continued down the hall as he checked his hand held scanner. Vulcan just looked around the room, and decided to rest. He'd wait for Lenora to show.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--

Vulcan couldn't remember the rest of that night, because he fell asleep before Lenora showed up. He couldn't be awoken so she left.

Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off inside his pod. He looked to the navigation screen, and saw the asteroid belt of the system. Vulcan pushed the emergency control button, and a rod with a handle attached to it with a few controls popped out. Vulcan grabbed the flight stick, and yanked it hard to the right as he just barely missed an asteroid the size of a small moon. Vulcan followed the asteroid with his eyes, and almost didn't notice the asteroid in front of him smash into a smaller one, and break into thousands of pieces. He did notice the collision, and pulled back on the stick, maneuvering above the debris. He hit a lever to his left, and the pod lurched forward with tremendous force. After a few seconds, he released the accelerator, past some of the asteroids.

Then he saw the biggest asteroid he'd seen since he left the planet he'd been residing for the last 27 years. There was some sort happening inside the asteroid, bright lights, amazing colors... and he realized what the bright lights were for. The asteroid was about to explode due to volcanic activity. He saw some craters that were very deep, no, they weren't just deep, they were tunnels. He couldn't avoid this large asteroid, and even though his pod could survive the crash, there was no way he could take off again before the asteroid was obliterated. He did the only thing he could think of, and directed his pod into the large tunnel. As he was enveloped in the blackness of the hole, he couldn't see anything. Opening his senses, time seemed to slow down. He could hear the rumble of the volcanoes, and tremors of the quakes. He could see around him through his ki, and the tunnel became clear to him.

He pulled to the left, and missed a wall by inches, followed by a hard right to make the winding turn. The tunnel walls started to break down as molten lava seeped through them. Vulcan began making more harrowing maneuvers, and finally escaped the asteroid as it shattered into hundreds of thousands of pieces, the lava cooling and hardening almost instantly without a atmosphere to maintain the heat. Opening his eyes again, Vulcan could see that the asteroid field was behind him, with only small debris in front of him. He pushed the emergency control button again, and the flight stick retracted into the floor. He sat back, and took a deep breath. He could relax again.

Vulcan sat back up, and looked at his projected route to Earth. He could see no more immediate dangers in his path, so he activated the auto pilot again. He opened his senses again, this time reaching out to Earth. He could sense Vegeta, along with Raditz and Nappa. Even though he could not tell what they were up to, he knew that as long as the three were together, Vulcan would have a tough time taking out Vegeta. Which brought another thought, where was Kakarot? He sensed harder, and finally located his signature. He was far off from Vegeta and the rest of them. Vulcan figured that he was just training alone.

Vulcan began to wonder how strong Vegeta and his elites were. Were they Super Saiyans? He assumed that Vegeta would have to be, along with Kakarot. After Vulcan had fought with cosmic entities, he himself had reached Super Saiyan. He had even managed to surpass that, which was why he knew that other Saiyans would be able to do what he could do. But were Nappa and Raditz also Super Saiyans? He'd hoped so. He wanted to test out his Super Saiyan abilites against another. Vulcan smiled as he laid back in the seat, anxious to get to Earth.

--

Kakarot could not believe his ears. Vegeta had betrayed him? He was Vegeta's strongest warrior, he had even done what others thought that only Vegeta had done, become a Super Saiyan. Well, Vegeta might have taken that as a sign that he was not the strongest, but even then, Kakarot could not best Vegeta in a full fledged fight, let alone a serious sparring match. He looked at the child in front of him, no, he wasn't just any child, he was apparently his son. He had no knowledge of this, something that Vegeta had kept from him for nine years.

"Bardoku eh?" Kakarot asked the small Saiyan.

"Yes, named after a great Saiyan warrior that fell during the Saiyan/Ice-jinn war." Bardoku stood proudly looking at Kakarot. Little did he know that Bardock was really his grandfather, and the man standing in front of him was his father.

"Well, he was a great warrior. I only wish I had known him before he fell." Kakarot crinkled his nose at the next statement that came out of his mouth. "So your father is Vegeta?" Bardoku nodded his head. "So why haven't I seen you around? Or heard of you 'til now?"

"I guess it's because father wanted me to train more than he wanted me to interact with his subjects." Kakarot frowned at this. Vegeta had been successful in keeping this secret from everyone. Kakarot had decided to circle the planet a few times to clear his head today. He had this feeling that something was going to happen, and this must have been it. "He said that as soon as I was strong enough to be his heir, he would begin to teach me how to be a proper prince."

"Well, you certainly are a strong little one. Though something seems to be odd about you." Bardoku looked up at Kakarot with concern. "I can't place it, but there is definitely something odd." Kakarot could see the little one's worry. "But it's nothing that is bad, so don't dwell on it. I should probably let you back to you training so you can be Vegeta's next heir." Kakarot turned around swiftly, and strode down the hall away from his "son."

Bardoku watched as Kakarot walked down the hall, until he turned the corner and disappeared from sight. 'Yeah, I'll train hard, 'til I can kill you, and prove to Vegeta that I am strong enough to become his heir.' Bardoku's thought was disturbing, because he didn't know that Vegeta desired him to commit patricide. 'All I need to do is figure out your secret to becoming a Super Saiyan.'

--

A door opened and a female figure walked through it. A few human slaves could be seen picking up trash from the streets. One looked up at the armored Saiyan warrior, and was disgusted with her. She was part of Nappa's personal guard, so she only drew anger from the humans. Saiyans on the other hand almost worshiped her as much as they did the hulking Saiyan. If she was strong enough to be one of his guards, then she was desired as a mate to everyone. Only she never showed any desire to mate with any Saiyan. Almost as if she didn't want to bear an offspring to carry on the Saiyan legacy. In reality, she did want to bear a child, but she felt a connection with Saiyan that was long since dead. He had changed her life twenty-seven years ago. Unfortunately, he died this day that same year. As she remembered back to the day, she thought of how it started, with a royal cousin of Vegeta visiting Earth.

--

A woman walked into Vulcan's room, and activated the light panel. The light was blinding at first, so she could not see details of the contents. As her eyes adjusted to the room, she saw the bed, with a Saiyan passed out laying on it. Vulcan was still wearing his armor, and looked as though he drifted off as soon as he made contact with the bed. She scoffs, and spins around, walking out of the room. She walks down the hallways for a few minutes, until she reaches a door marked "Nappa" and stands to the right side.

"So Lenora," came from the man to the left of the door, "what did Vulcan-sama want from you? You seemed to be out of there quickly. Hardly anything could happen that fast."

"He was asleep, so I don't know." Lenora seemed disappointed, but the guard could not tell.

"Well, are you going to see what it was in the morning?"

"Mayhaps, did you hear about the tournament results for today? Kurilin took out that Pintar in ten seconds!" Lenora enjoyed talking about fights she heard about, or watched.

"Yeah, and then that Spopovitch smashed Stiener's head like a watermelon!" The other guard also enjoyed watching the tournament. He thought that Vegeta really had a great idea creating this tournament. Most Saiyans he knew were excited about the tournament, and were also curious to see if a human might have the possibility to join the ranks of the Saiyans.

Just then, Nappa opened the door, and walked out. He looked at the male guard, and then at Lenora. "Can we help you Nappa-sama?" asked Lenora.

"I just received word that there will be an exhibition match at the tournament tomorrow." That was normally a statement that Nappa would have smiled after, but he wasn't.

"That's great," said the male guard, "though you don't look all that excited."

"Well Zetsumie, that's because I've also received word that there is rumor of an assassination attempt tomorrow." Nappa seemed displaced by his own words.

"On who?" questioned Lenora.

"Vegeta and myself. Seems as though some humans have it in their head that if they take out Vegeta, they will be able to take the Earth back for themselves. I want you both there to prevent that from happening."

"Hai," was the response from both Lenora and Zetsumie.

"Good, I expect both of you there tomorrow. And maybe Vulcan can help us too, though I have a feeling he might have something to do with it. The humans didn't seem this confidant until there was word of his arrival."

Lenora's feelings suddenly became mixed. She was worried for the Saiyans on Earth if Vegeta and Nappa were eliminated, but she also had this odd feeling towards Vulcan. If Vulcan had something to do with this "rebellion" then she was obligated to prevent it. But this feeling about Vulcan also told her that she shouldn't interfere with this. She pushed her feeling for Vulcan out of her head for the time being, and looked at Nappa. "Vulcan won't be a problem, not if all of us are there tomorrow."

"Only you, Zetsumie, Vegeta and myself are going to be there besides Vulcan. Any more would bring suspicion from the Humans, and we don't want to postpone the "rebellion" we want to quash it."

"Understood Nappa-sama. We'll have no problem with Vulcan and a few humans."

"Good," was Nappa's reply. Just then two more guards appeared, to take Lenora and Zetsumie's posts. "Well, I'm going to get some rest before tomorrow. Be prepared."

"Hai," Lenora and Zetsumie then let the new guards take their posts, and retreated to their rooms for the night.

--

That was a week before Vulcan died. Lenora looked to Nappa's room. He had been with Vegeta and Raditz for a while, though it seemed Vegeta was now gone, and Raditz and Nappa were traveling to the northwest city from the capital. She was no longer Nappa's guard, so she didn't need to follow him everywhere he went. After he went Super Saiyan, he cut her loose because he thought that bodyguards were no longer necessary. After all, who could take on a Super Saiyan?

Suddenly she noticed a very familiar Ki in the solar system. Lenora looked up and tried to focus on it. She opened her senses and her memories to determine who the energy belongs to. Once she realized who it was, her jaw slacked and she was caught by surprise. Her only response is:

"Vulcan is alive?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters of Akira Toriyama's creation. I do however, own the story, and the characters of my own creation.

--

Chapter 3

Vulcan was awoken by a very loud knocking and yelling. He looked at the door puzzled. He reached for his scouter and put it on. He pushed a few buttons and looked at the time. '8:19 in the morning, which means I was asleep when Lenora showed up', Vulcan thought as he got up.

"Vulcan, Kami damn it, wake the fuck up!" The loud voice boomed into the room, along with the pounding at the door, "It's time to fight Vegeta!"

Vulcan rubbed at his eyes, and looked at the door, "Just a minute," he replied sleepily. He began to ponder who could possibly be waking him with such a nuisance. Vulcan stood up from the bed, and quickly shed his clothing. He walked over to the shower area, and grabbed a towel. Hitting the button on the wall next to the shower, a steamy stream of water erupted from the nozzle. He walked into the stall, and quickly lathered himself up.

The person at the door was still pounding away, screaming at Vulcan for making them both late. Vulcan obviously ignored the noise, and kept showering. After he was satisfied that he was clean enough, he allowed himself to be rinsed off. He then walked out of the shower, and toweled himself until he was dry. He then grabbed a fresh set of armor and Saiyan fatigues, and stretched them on.

"Who the hell is it anyway? You couldn't be any louder could you?" Vulcan queried the person at the door.

"It's Nappa you dumb-ass, hurry the fuck up already." The pounding finally stopped as Vulcan reached the door, and pressed the switch to open it, revealing Nappa in all his balding glory. The brute stood a good 5 inches over Vulcan. "Vegeta is going to be pretty pissed if you make us late." Veins could be seen throbbing across his bald forehead. "Hell, I'm pretty pissed that I had to come down here to wake your ass up. It's not a job I do normally. But Vegeta insisted I wake you personally."

"Well, nice to know you listen to that short bastard," Vulcan retorted as he walked past Nappa.

"I hope you're ready? I was standing at the door for almost twenty minutes." Nappa suddenly threw a punch at the back of Vulcan's head hoping to give the Saiyan a good headache. Vulcan was faster though, as he spun around, grabbed Nappa's fist with his right hand, twisted it around his back, and smashed his left elbow against the side of Nappa's head. Vulcan released his hand, and Nappa shot to the side, favoring his face.

"Yeah, I'm ready, though you seem to have a headache, might want to see a medic for that." Vulcan continued down the hall, not looking back at Nappa as he did.

--

Kakarot caught Bardaku's fist as he looked toward the sky. He had a puzzled look on his face, as if he had a familiar feeling all of a sudden. It took him a few seconds, but his mental receptors recognized the ki of the power nearing the planet. He became even more puzzled, as the man he sensed was supposed to be dead, killed by Vegeta and himself years ago. More confusing is that there appears to be someone with the man, someone with a Saiyan's ki emanating.

"Hey, Kakarot, what are you doing?" came from the boy Kakarot was fighting. "Let got of my hand already, you caught it, you don't have to hold on to it without attacking me, Kakarot, LET GO!" Bardaku screamed.

"Quiet whelp," Kakarot barked, "I just sensed someone nearing the planet. It appears to be someone from the past, someone related to Vegeta, though he is too strong to be what I remembered."

"If he's too strong, then he is obviously not the person you thought he was. What does it matter? You're fighting me, and I plan to kill you with your full undivided attention focused on me as I do it!" Bardock tried again to remove his fist from Kakarot's grasp.

Kakarot continued his thought, "Unless..."

--

Vulcan walked out from a dark damp hallway into a brightly lit stadium. He is forced to shield his eyes as the sun suddenly hit his face. He could sense someone nearby, no two people nearby.

"Welcome to my arena, Vulcan. This will be where you get to have your entertainment," came a voice from the shadows to the side.

Vulcan brought his hand down from his face as he adjusted to the light, and cracked his knuckles. "Vegeta, why are you hiding in the shadows?"

"I'm not hiding, I am just waiting in a cool spot. After all, it's hot, and I've been here for almost an hour waiting for you." Vegeta's voice had a hint of annoyance. "Do you think you're ready?" He walked out from the shadows, and threw a smirk upon his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Vulcan relaxed for a moment, but it was a mistake as Vegeta threw a quick elbow at the back of Vulcan's head. Vulcan caught a glimpse of Vegeta's shadow, and managed to spin around to counter the elbow. Punching at Vegeta's neck, he aimed to deal a decisive blow early on. Vegeta jumped into the air, landing a few feet in front of Vulcan. Vulcan focused his ki into his palm, and brought his hand to face Vegeta. Forcing the ki out of his palm, a blast jetted toward Vegeta. Vegeta judged the blast, and gathered an appropriate amount of ki to deflect it into his hand. Swinging his hand at the blast, it was redirected toward the seats, and detonated, killing a few spectators.

Vegeta then took to the skies, until he reached a height of about 50 feet. He looked at Vulcan, and put his hands to his sides, gathering a huge amount if ki. Purple light began to form around his arms, and surrounded his hands, eventually forming energy balls of the same purple color. Forcing his hands together, he call out "Galick Gun," and fired a beam directly at Vulcan. Bolting out of the way as fast as his ki could take him, Vulcan barely missed the beam. However he was still launched by the shock wave from the explosion.

Above the fight in the royal seating section of the stadium, Lenora walked up to Nappa. She reached up to her scouter, and programmed it to scan for any movement other than Vulcan and Vegeta's. When the results came back that there were no other movements. It seemed as though the rumor of an assassination attempt was false, or it just hadn't happened yet. She looked behind her to see Kakarot and Raditz. Raditz leaned forward as Vegeta charged his Galick Gun, anticipating Vulcan to be obliterated by it. Frowning as Vulcan dodged, he sat back down in his seat. Kakarot looked concerned. Thoughts kept going through his head of his last fight with Vegeta, in which he nearly died.

He was worried that Vulcan might prove to be more of a challenge to Vegeta that Kakarot had posed. Kakarot had done well against the prince of Saiyans, more so than any warrior or Saiyan had previously. He had proven himself to be the most powerful next to Vegeta. However if Vulcan did better than Kakarot's last fight, or even beat Vegeta, that would mean his status was suddenly obsolete. He started to hope that Vulcan started to lose quickly.

Vulcan attempted to evade one of Vegeta's kicks, but was too slow, and received a blow to the side. His armor cracked from the hit, and Vulcan was force to the side. Vulcan reacted with a few quick blows of his own, trying to break through Vegeta's defenses. Vegeta sped up his movements, and began to circle Vulcan. Vulcan gathered ki into his hand again, and blasted Vegeta in the leg, trying to slow the prince down. Vegeta didn't see the blast coming, and was struck full force and was thrown back a few feet. Vulcan put a bit of distance between Vegeta, looking for the opportunity he was looking for.

Vegeta gathered his ki into a disc, and pulled his arm back, prepared to throw. Vulcan gathered his ki as well, and formed his right hand into a V. Vegeta launched the disc at Vulcan before he could fire his blast, forcing Vulcan to duck. The disc struck a few spectators, slicing them into pieces. Vulcan's ki erupted from his hand prematurely, launching him up into the air. Vulcan smashed into the ground forcing a crater to form. The disc returned to Vegeta, as he walked up to Vulcan in the hole. He thinned out the Kienzan into a blade, and held it against Vulcan's neck.

"I was expecting more from you Vulcan," Vegeta said as he drew blood from Vulcan's neck. "That was way too easy."

"It won't be like that next time," Vulcan grunted as he removed himself from the crater. "I'll make sure of that." Vulcan dusted himself off, and took in his current appearance. His armor was shattered from Vegeta's severe blows, and his fatigues were rags after Vegeta's energy assault.

The crowd rustled a little as a group of Saiyans wearing gold battle fatigues jumped down from the seats. They charged Vegeta and Vulcan, energy blasts at the ready. The biggest one yelled out "Hail the new Royalty! Kill Vegeta!" as he threw his blast at Vegeta's head.

Lenora stood up from her seat in the royal chamber, and began to rush toward the glass when the door to the hallway burst open. Another group of Saiyans in the same gold battle fatigues ran in, and targeted Nappa, Raditz and Kakarot. Nappa was the first to react, as he clotheslined two of them, snapping their necks in the process. Raditz focused on the ki of the man closest to him, and forced it to explode violently, sending his bits across the room. Kakarot fired three blasts at three targets, and when the blasts connected, it blew them away with no trace of them in the aftermath. Lenora reacted by grabbing at her belt, and throwing collars out to the rebelling Saiyans. Each collar found its mark, and attached themselves to their necks. Lenora reached to another part of her belt, and pushed a button that sent a pulse of electricity through the collars, knocking them out.

Back in the arena, Vegeta dodged the blast thrown from the large Saiyan, moved up to him with intense speed, and punched him in the chest. Vegeta's fist shattered the man's armor, and pierced his pectoral muscles. Vegeta then unleashes his ki into his chest, exploding the Saiyan. As another Saiyan reached Vulcan, he ducked under his attack, and grabbed a hold of his tail. With a quick yank, the Saiyan's tail popped off, and Vulcan formed his hand into a V again, blasting the Saiyan into oblivion. Vulcan then looked to where he had set his sword, and focused on it. It flew to his hand, and he activated the lever that switched the broadsword into a three bladed sword.

A pile of Saiyan jumped on top of Vegeta, trying to hold him down. Their energy levels began to soar as they prepared to detonate themselves and take out the prince with them. Vulcan took his sword, and slashed at the next attacker that neared him. The blade easily sliced into the Saiyan, ending his life quickly. Vulcan then focused on the pile on Vegeta, and focused his Ki into the sword. Firing on the Saiyans through the sword, the energy blew the Saiyans away, leaving Vegeta unharmed

Vegeta picked himself up, and dusted himself off. He looked at Vulcan, and noticed the sword in his hand. "A sword? Quite a show of power." Vegeta reached out to grab the sword so that he could examine it, but Vulcan pulled it away. "Why didn't you use it in our match? Weapons are allowed."

"I wanted it to be a fair grounded fight. And no one informed me that they were legal." Vulcan picked up his sheath, and deactivated the lever that transformed his sword into the three bladed behemoth. Sliding the sword into the sheath. He looked up toward the royal sky box, and noticed Lenora. He lifted himself into the air with his ki, and flew to the skybox. Tapping on the window, he notices the remains of the Saiyans that had attacked Kakarot, Raditz and Nappa. Lenora spun around, prepared for another assault, and blushed when she saw Vulcan. Vulcan smiled, and gestured to the door that lead out from the royal chamber.

She met him at the door, and spoke first, "Can I help you?"

"Why don't you show me to a regeneration tank?"

"Only if we get to have that meeting, or did you forget about that?" Vulcan was the one to blush then.

"I'm sorry, I overslept. But we can have it right afterwards. This time, I won't forget." He put his arm around her, and began to walk. The fight must have had a delayed effect on him, as he collapsed from the pain. Lenora caught him, and carried Vulcan back to his room. She spotted the regeneration tank, and set him inside. He regained consciousness as Lenora removed his torn battle fatigues. As she administered some ointment to his wounds, and removed the shrapnel of armor, Vulcan winced in pain. He reached his arm out around her shoulder, and pulled her close to him.

Whispering in her ear Vulcan said, "Lock the door, we need some privacy."

Lenora complied as she blasted the light, and closed the door with her tail. She set the tank for a delay activation by voice. Focusing another blast of ki into her hands, she fired on herself. Allowing herself to be injured, she then removed her battle fatigues, and entered the tank with Vulcan. Embracing Vulcan, Lenora called out to the tank, and the seal closed on them, and filled the tank with green fluid. Lenora looked deeply into Vulcan's eyes, and brought her face close to his. Their lips locked as they kissed, and their tails wrapped themselves around each other. They continued on into the night.


End file.
